Fruity Robo
果宝特攻 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo) is a Chinese children's cartoon by Guang Zhou BlueArc Culture Communications Company. (It has been translated into other languages, including, I believe, Korean and Arabic.) The show is animated in 3D and has humor along side action and futuristic elements, such as the robots. The show stems from the twenty episode series 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers) and currently has four seasons, not including 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers). Each season is 52 episodes long and each episode is 20 minutes long. In total, there are 208 episodes. At the moment, the plan is to end the show after season four, but the company has hinted at a possible fifth season. 第一季 (Season 1) When a hellish fruit processing factory springs up on the once-peaceful 花果山 (Fruity Mountain), seven young fruits charge up the mountain in an effort to bring the establishment down. Short Summary (SPOILERS) When word spread that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) built a fruit processing factory on 花果山 (Mountain of Fruits and Flowers/The Fruity Mountain) and poisoned the sacred 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus), the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents), a group of seven young fruits (an orange, a strawberry, two pineapples, a peach, an apple, and a grape), proceeded to charge up the mountain (with battle robots) with the hope of destroying the factory and saving the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus). However, it was later revealed that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) was innocent. 小果叮 (Fringo), an extra, had poisoned the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus) and ordered his fellow extras to spread rumors framing 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) in order to win himself a lead role in the series. He and his friends stole the robots of the 果宝老特攻 (Fruity Elder Robos/Elder Fruity Agents) and battled against the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) on the seventh layer of the mountain. The seventh layer constantly threatened to fall over, which would cause the entire world to be destroyed, so while they battled, 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) and his friends used their robots to hold up the seventh layer. The members of the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) were falling dead one by one, while 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) and his friends were quickly running out of energy. The last 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agent), 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine), perished in order to use his righteous life energy as an energy source for the 水果世界 (the Fruity world). However, the entire team was quickly brought back to life, and got a Golden Upgrade as well. They would've been able to defeat 小果叮 (Fringo), but when 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) realized that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) was running out of energy and the seventh layer would tip over, they dropped their weapon, stopped fighting, and went to hold up the seventh layer. 小果叮 (Fringo) realized that he hasn't been a lead protagonist yet, so he revived the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus) and all the fruits celebrated...Until their celebration caused layer seven to fall over! Detailed Synopsis (SPOILERS) The plot centers around three young boys: 橙留香 (Leader; Orangey/Mandarine) ，菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero)，陆小果 (Applo/Appoleo); and three young girls: 上官子怡 (Straw Baby/Berry Dona)，梨花诗 (Peachie/Flora Peach)，花如意 (Blossomy/Grapesy). (菠萝小薇 (Pino/Pina/Mary) is also part of their team, but she doesn't enter until later in the show). The six of them met in the twenty episode series 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers) at 果冻武术学院 (Fruity Wushu Academy/Fruity College) and the boys had become oath brothers. There, they studied hard in the art of Wushu, mentored by 无极师父 (Master Banana/Sensei No-Bound)，英雄师父 (Master Melon/Sensei Hiro)，and 夜燕老师 (Mistress Oracle/Miss Night-Bird). And, in many ways, they were just normal students. Their fates were altered, however, when word spread that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) and his partners 天下无贼 (Bane/Goldillac)，乱臣贼子 (Trouble)，认贼作父 (Double T/Sharky)，and 贼眉鼠眼 (Sneaky) had built a fruit processing factory on 花果山 (Mountain of Fruits and Flowers/The Fruity Mountain) in order to sell fruit products to humans and make big money. The factory was referred to as a "Fruity Hell", and the five even went as far as to poisoning the holy plant that maintained the prosperity of their entire Fruit World: the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus). Nobody, it seemed, was strong enough to stand up to their robots. Before long, the story traveled to the ear of 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo), the headmaster of their school. 方丈 (Prof. Nutty/Abbo Maddo) passed the school's sacred treasure, 果宝神剑 (Fruity Swords/Fruity Sacred Swords), down to the three boys. He sent the girls, along with 夜燕 (Mistress Oracle/Miss Night-Bird) to 天山 (Sky Mountain) for the girls to receive their 神剑 (Sacred Swords) from her master, 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal). The six were to become the next generation 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents), a group that defends 水果世界 (the Fruity World) from evildoers. Their swords'll enable them to summon 果宝机甲 (Fruity Robos, which are battle robots) and it would be their responsibility to protect their people. In total, there were seven swords, but, at that time, the seventh was inside the factory. Using the seven swords to summon the seven 果宝机甲 (Fruity Robos) would allow the robots to combine and form the 果宝战神 (Fruity Warlord/Fruity Combo Defender). With swords in hand, the three boys, once the 三剑客 (Three musketeers) but now the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents), set off on a quest to defeat 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya), revive the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus), and liberate the mountain. Their journey wasn't easy. The Headquarters of the factory, where 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) stayed, was located on layer six. In order to reach it, they had to gain passage through the previous five levels. To advance to the next layer, they needed to defeat whichever one(s) of the 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four: 天下无贼 (Bane/Goldillac)，乱臣贼子 (Trouble)，认贼作父 (Double T/Sharky)，and 贼眉鼠眼 (Sneaky) was/were defending the level. During their journey, they were joined by their mentors 英雄 (Master Melon/Sensei Hiro) and 无极 (Master Banana/Sensei No-Bound), who had earlier set off on a similar journey (for a petty reason) and got captured. They also met 菠萝小薇 (Pino/Pina/Mary), and a romance blossomed between her and 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero), but they had to leave her on level three. On level four, 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) was blasted off of a cliff, while the others and their mentors were captured. Their mentors escaped to the bottom of the mountain, where they met up with 夜燕老师 (Mistress Oracle/Miss Night-Bird) and the girls. The girls had received their swords by then and had become the 果宝女特攻 (Fruity Girl Robo/Fruity Female Robo/Fruity Girl Agents/Fruity Female Agents). They and their mentor prepared to set off on a quest identical to the boys', but 夜燕 (Mistress Oracle/Miss Night-Bird) was severely injured on the first level. The three mentors went up to the 天山 (Sky Mountain) for her recovery. The girls proceeded on their quest alone. They were joined by 菠萝小薇 (Pino/Pina/Mary) on layer three. On layer four, they were joined by 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) and 陆小果 (Applo/Appoleo). On layer five, the six came face to face with 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) and were nearly destroyed by him. However, 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) returned (everyone thought he died), saved their lives, and the seven proceeded onwards, to layer six. It was soon revealed that the owner of the seventh and final sword was 菠萝小薇 (Pino/Pina/Mary). The seven 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robos/Fruity Agents) combined to form the 果宝战神 (Fruity Warlord/Fruity Combo Defender) and battled against 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor/Satan Warlord), the combination robot composed of the robots of the 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four) and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya). They battled, and they both used their special move. This would've created a shockwave strong enough to destroy their entire world, had the mentors not reached layer six in time to interfere. A court case revealed that the 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four) and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) were not evil. This then begged the question, who poisoned the lotus? 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty/Abbo Maddo) and 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal) went up to the seventh layer to investigate. Only a few fruits were allowed to go up to that layer, because it could easily be unbalanced and topple, and that would destroy their world. They were ambushed by 小果叮 (Fringo). By then, 小果叮 (Fringo) had also captured 夜燕 (Mistress Oracle/Miss Night-Bird), 英雄 (Master Melon/Sensei Hiro), and 无极 (Master Banana/Sensei No-Bound). The seventh layer almost toppled, destroying the entire world, but 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) as well as the 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four) and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) rushed to the scene and held it up. There, it was discovered that 小果叮 (Fringo) poisoned the 七色彩莲 (Rainbow Lotus). He and his fellow extras were angry that the director did not give them leading roles and were now going to snatch it. They had the most powerful weapons in the world at that time: 果园天尊 (Fruity Combo Master), the combination robot of the masters. They began to try and topple the seventh layer from above, while 果宝战神 (Fruity Warlord/Fruity Combo Defender) and 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor/Satan Warlord) held the layer up. After some moments, they decided 果宝战神 (Fruity Warlord/Fruity Combo Defender) would go up there and battle 果园天尊 (Fruity Combo Master), while 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor/Satan Warlord) would use the energy from magma to power their robot and hold up the seventh layer. After a long time of battling (The 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) had done everything, from the Drunken Fist to attacking separately), the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) were all dead. 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor/Satan Warlord) had used up all of the magma energy and the 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four) and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) resorted to using their life energy instead. They were quickly running low on that power, too, but the held it up. Then, the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) returned to life, and they continued to battle Fringo. The first time, they used their special move, they missed. The second time, 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) suddenly realized that the 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor/Satan Warlord) was running low on energy so he dropped the weapon and went down there to hold up the seventh layer. After a while of pondering and a bit of cajoling from 橙留香 (Mandarine), 小果叮 (Fringo) decided to save the Rainbow Lotus so he could be a lead protagonist. (He's been an extra for the protagonists, he's been an extra for the antagonists, he's been a leading antagonist, and now he had been a leading protagonist.) Everyone rejoiced when they discovered the world wouldn't be destroyed, 四大恶贼 (Criminal Four) and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) are brought back to life, and an uncountable amount of fruits arrived on layer seven to sing songs in joy. They had all forgotten what would happen when too many people went up onto layer seven, and it toppled, as expected. 第二季 (Season 2) When the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents) went to visit the 忍者学院 (Ninja Academy) founded by 东方求败 (Lord/Headmaster Pitaya) and the 四大天王 (Four Heavenly Kings, previously the Criminal Four), tragedy struck. The 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) were framed for a crime they did not commit, and once again travelled up the mountain, this time in order to clear their name and reveal 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya)'s conspiracy. Short Summary (Spoilers) When no new students showed up on the first day of the new school year, everyone was confused. 小果叮 (Fringo), who claimed to be reformed, directed them towards the 忍者学院 (Ninja Academy) established by 东方求败 (Lord/Headmaster Pitaya) and the 四大天王 (Four Heavenly Kings, previously the Criminal Four). While they were touring the school on layer six, a fight broke out on layer seven with 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya). 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo) went insane and 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal) was found dead. The 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) were framed for the action. Charging up the mountain to prove their innocence and uncover the school's conspiracy, they discovered that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) made a pact with a human: he would do whatever he wishes if the human helped him restore the seventh layer, including send fruits up to the human world for the game Fruit Ninja. A fight happens and numerous lives were lost, but they were able to defeat the human by blowing his machete to smitherines. Detailed Synopsis (SPOILERS) During the days leading up to the first day of school, two neighboring rival schools, 果冻武术学院 (Fruity Wushu Academy/Fruity College) and 果冻女子学院 (Fruity Female Wushu Academy/Fruity Female College), went out of their way advertising so they would have more new students turn up on the first day of the new school year. Both schools were shocked when no students turn up to either school. 小果叮 (Fringo) arrived and told them about another school that all the citizens were applying for: 仁者学院 (Ninja Academy), run by 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) and 四大天王 (The Four Heavenly Kings, previously the Criminal Four). They went to the school to have a peek around. Tensions began to build when the 四大天王 (Four Heavenly Kings) said that Ninjutsu was the best martial art and that all the other martial arts are rubbish. Desperate to prove that Chinese Wushu is better and not rubbish, the 果宝女特攻 (Fruity Girl Robo/Fruity Female Robo/Fruity Girl Agents/Fruity Female Agents), who were students of 果冻女子学院 (Fruity Female Wushu Academy/Fruity Female College), faced off against 刀疤脸 (Scar Face), and lost. The 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Three Musketeers), who were students from 果冻武术学院 (Fruity Wushu Academy/Fruity College), faced off against 斜眼狼 (Squint Wolf) and were easily defeated. Meanwhile, on the seventh layer, 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo), the headmaster of 果冻武术学院 (Fruity Wushu Academy/Fruity College), and 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal), headmistress of 果冻女子学院 (Fruity Female Wushu Academy/Fruity Female College), were engaged in a battle against 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya). This battle caused the mountain to shake and alarmed the 三剑客 (Three Musketeers), who decided to go up and investigate. They arrived in time to see 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) blast their teacher with a ball of magma. They appeared to be dead. Angry, the 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) stood up to 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) and were easily defeated. They were about to be killed again when their teachers, the 果宝女特攻 (Fruity Girl Robo/Fruity Female Robo/Fruity Girl Agents/Fruity Female Agents), and the 四大天王 (Four Heavenly Kings) arrived. 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) claimed that the 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) had killed the two elders. The 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) immediately argued that it was in fact 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) who had killed them. Everyone believed them, until 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo) surprisingly woke up and confirmed what 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) said. He then blasted his students off the seventh layer. Everyone was horrified. Before much else could happen, 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo) fainted. Moments later he had woke up again, but he was extremely nutty. While they were mourning the loss of 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal), frost began drifting from the sky, during the middle of June. “六月飞霜 (Drifting frost during June)” means miscarriage of justice. This caused the 果宝女特攻 (Fruity Girl Robo/Fruity Female Robo/Fruity Girl Agents/Fruity Female Agents) to wonder, were 东方求败 (Headmaster/Lord Pitaya) and 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo) really telling the truth? Were the 三剑客 (Three Musketeers) really responsible for 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal)'s death? Meanwhile, the three boys had been blasted off of the cliff. They were saved by the extras, led by 小果叮 (Fringo). Their robots were completely destroyed, though 小果叮 (Fringo) claimed he could repair it using "Graft Spray", something he invented under the guidence of an "otherworldly man". He sprayed the Graft Spray and the robots do reform, but it only for a second. He explained they need to find Lotus Pearls, the seeds of the Rainbow Lotus, to fully repair the Robos. Over the span of the next episodes, they found the lotus pearls and were able to repair their Robos. However, it quickly was revealed that repairs alone were not enough and that they needed upgrades in order to have a chance in battle. 小果叮 (Fringo) assisted them in upgrading their Robos, but later, he blew himself up in an effort to take 天下无贼 (Bane) down with him. The boys eventually went to challenge 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) on layer five, where they got thrown into the lava. Meanwhile, on the Sky Mountain, the girls' Sacred Swords broke into pieces without warning. They suspected it was a sign that the boys were in danger. It was revealed that 疯清扬 (Prof. Nutty/Abbo Maddo) and 天山果姥 (Mistress Plum/Elder Gal) were both faking in order to divert suspicion, and 疯清扬 (Prof. Nutty/Abbo Maddo) even went as far as to attack his own students at full force for two reasons: 1, if he didn't use full force it would be suspicious, and 2, they could survive his attack, but they wouldn't be able to survive 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya). The elders hypothesized that 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) and the 四大天王 (Four Heavenly Kings) had somehow acquired technology from the human world and cracked a plan to go to the human world themselves. However, before they could do that, a snowslide occurred, and they were separated from the girls. The girls proceeded to repair their swords using Lotus Pearls and proceeded to charge up the mountain in an effort to reveal the truth. On layer five, they attempted to commit suicide by jumping into lava but they were saved by the boys. The boys had survived earlier but had been enslaved by the Candy Faction and were barely able to escape in time to save the girls' lives. They were victorious on layer five, but were defeated again on layer six. On the day of their public execution, 小果叮 (Fringo) showed up and rescued them under the guise that he was going to execute them. He noted that they were only getting defeated because of the absence of the Sword of Benevolence, 菠萝小薇 (Pina)'s sword. He claimed to have found 菠萝小薇 (Pina) during his absence, and told them that she had left when she noticed 菠萝吹雪 (Bennero Pineapple/Pinero/Pineapplello)'s true love wasn't her. They were eventually able to trick Pina into agreeing to join them, and 小果叮 (Fringo) became an official Fruity Robo. Afterwards, a court case was able to prove the innocence of the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents), and 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya) admitted to sending villagers to the human world, though he claimed to have no choice. All the main characters went up to layer seven, where they discovered a human sitting atop their sacred plant. This human was 忍者龟太公 (Turtle Ninja Master), and he worked for the company that makes Fruit Ninja and he revealed that he had been using villagers in his video game. 东方求败 (Pitaya) revealed that the human had reerected the seventh layer post-season 1 in exchange for favors and villagers. He also revealed that the human threatened to destroy their world if the secret got out. The human took over 魔霸天王 (Ultra Demon Destructor) and began to battle the fruits while relentlessly trying to force the seventh layer to topple. In the end, 小果叮 (Fringo) destroyed his weapon using a bomb and the human was defeated. 第三季 (Season 3) 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Pinero/Bennero Pineapple) accidentally goes back in time to the Three Fruits era and needs to liberate a mountain to get back to the modern world. 第四季/铠之魂 (Season 4/Soul Of Armor) Note: Fruity Robo Season Four/Fruity Robo Soul of Armor does not appear to be set in the same universe as the previous seasons.Category:fruity robo